


Quella scimmia sospesa tra odio e amore

by Kelian



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, Battle, Bottom Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dad Son Goku (Dragon Ball), F/M, Fights, Fluff, Gay Sex, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, M/M, Soft sex, Top Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 19:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13666053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelian/pseuds/Kelian
Summary: Qualcosa toglie il sonno a Vegeta, per questo si ritrova a notte fonda nella distesa desertica in cui ha avuto il suo primo scontro con Kakaroth ma ben presto non si ritroverà più da solo. Goku lo raggiunge ed iniziano a combattere fino a quando il principe dei Saiyan fa qualcosa che aveva giurato non avrebbe mai fatto.





	Quella scimmia sospesa tra odio e amore

**Author's Note:**

> Salve a tutti. Era da un po' che volevo scrivere una storia su questi e, dopo tante storie iniziate e scartate prima di essere finite, ho partorito questa spero che vi piaccia quanto piaccia a me :)  
> Prima di lasciarvi alla lettura vorrei dirvi un paio di cose. Prima di tutto anche se non l'ho messo negli avvertimenti ci sono cenni di Goku/Chichi e Vegeta/Bulma ma sono davvero solo accenni, per questo non ho pensato di metterli tra le coppie. Come seconda cosa, mi sono presa delle piccole libertà, soprattutto sull'inizio delle storie d'amore dei protagonisti con le loro mogli.  
> Detto questo non mi resta che augurarvi buona lettura!

**_QUELLA SCIMMIA SOSPESA TRA ODIO E AMORE_ **

 

Vegeta non riusciva a dormire.  
Era seduto sulla ringhiera di uno dei balconi al primo piano della Capsule Corporation; era piena notte e stava guardando il cielo limpido e stellato. Poteva sentire arrivare distintamente dalla portafinestra poco lontano da lui il sommesso russare di sua moglie Bulma, l’unica donna che avesse mai amato.  
Mai, in vita sua, aveva creduto possibile che si sarebbe innamorato di una terrestre, non una come lei poi, con quella vocetta acuta e la mancanza di rispetto che si doveva al principe dei Saiyan, gli aveva fatto desiderare fin da subito, su Namecc, di spazzarla via senza alcun rimpianto per questo non negava che le prime volte che la aveva portata a letto fosse per un semplice bisogno fisiologico. Aveva finalmente trovato il modo di chiudere quella sua bocca petulante, o meglio, era riuscito a farle emettere solo grida e gemiti mentre le mostrava la potenza del popolo Saiyan.  
Si accorse di provare qualcosa di diverso dal disprezzo nei suoi confronti quando iniziò a sentire il desiderio di baciarla e di restare al suo fianco tenendola stretta una volta finito di possederla e poco dopo si rese finalmente conto di essersi innamorato di lei. Fu solo con l’arrivo di Trunks che la decisione già presa in considerazione di trasferirsi stabilmente sulla terra divenne definitiva, rimanendo al fianco a quella che bene o male era diventata la sua nuova famiglia ma questo voleva anche dire che sarebbe anche rimasto vicino a “lui”.  
Vegeta strinse forte il pugno sotto il suo sguardo irritato vedendo subito i nervi ed i tendini gonfiarsi, tendendo la sua pelle e creando piccoli giochi di luce ed ombra.  
Già, “lui”.  
Kakaroth.  
Il guerriero di infimo livello che gli aveva portato via l’orgoglio, la vittoria, la sua voglia di sterminare ogni essere vivente ed ora era riuscito a togliergli anche il sonno.  
Il tutto era iniziato diversi mesi prima quando Goku, durante il combattimento con Lord Beerus, era precipitato a terra e Vegeta lo aveva afferrato al volo prima che si schiantasse al suolo; non era certo la prima volta nei loro lunghi anni di conoscenza che lo teneva a quel modo e lui stesso era stato preso in braccio dall’altro Saiyan più di una volta ma in questa occasione qualcosa lo aveva completamente travolto. L’odore muschiato e dolce, per nulla sgradevole, del suo sudore gli si era insinuato subdolo nelle narici ed aveva acceso il suo corpo come un albero a natale; solo un miracolo aveva impedito che gli venisse un’erezione che sarebbe stata molto difficile da nascondere visto la tuta aderente che indossava. Lo aveva posato a terra tenendogli una mano dietro il collo posando l’altra sul suo petto e, mentre gli intimava di stare zitto dopo che Kakaroth lo aveva ringraziato, si era sorpreso di poter percepire così distintamente i suoi muscoli attraverso il tessuto dei vestiti, chiedendosi per la prima volta quando i suoi sensi fossero diventati così sviluppati. Solo dopo alcuni giorni aveva capito che i suoi sensi non si erano affatto potenziati ulteriormente, non in modo permanente almeno, ma il suo corpo era solo diventato più ricettivo quando aveva afferrato Goku per poter percepire ogni cosa di lui.  
Vegeta allentò la stretta del pugno e distese lentamente le dita osservandole muoversi quasi controvoglia prima di spostare lo sguardo sulla città addormentata davanti a lui. Avrebbe potuto essere padrone di tutto questo, avrebbe potuto mettere a ferro e fuoco il pianeta decidendo arbitrariamente chi eliminare e chi ridurre ad insignificante schiavo; certo, era pur sempre sotto il comando di Freezer, aveva comunque ampia libertà di azione e sentiva il potere scorrere tra le sue dita, era ancora il principe di un popolo condannato ma il cui nome faceva ancora tremare interi pianeti dalla paura.  
Ora invece del principe aveva solo il titolo, un nome diventato senza alcuna importanza. Nessuno si disperava più al suo passaggio, nessuno andava a nascondersi terrorizzato non sapendo se sarebbe riuscito a vedere il prossimo giorno, anzi, le vecchiette che incontrava per strada si divertivano a fermarlo e a dargli pizzicotti sulle guance ridacchiando maliziose. Un tempo le avrebbe uccise tra strazianti sofferenze per quel gesto non doloroso ma altamente fastidioso ed irrispettoso, ora le lasciava fare e se ne andava brontolando stizzito, con il suo solito cipiglio minaccioso stampato in faccia. Si era rammollito, lo sapeva fin troppo bene, e se all’inizio sentirsi mentalmente più debole era un’onta inaccettabile, ora si era ormai rassegnato a non fare nulla per rimediare visto che ormai non poteva più fare a meno dell’amore che lo aveva cambiato così radicalmente.  
Tutto questo era successo in anni che sembravano passati in un battito di ciglia; anni di sconfitte e fallimenti. Anni passati ad inseguire Kakaroth senza mai riuscire a raggiungerlo, osservando impotente la distanza tra di loro che diventava sempre più grande fino a formare un profondo abisso. Anni in cui spesso aveva dovuto incatenare l’orgoglio nell’angolo più remoto del suo essere per accettare assurde richieste che lo avevano aiutato a diventare più forte, come quando si era ceduto a Babidi per diventare Majin Vegeta o quando aveva accettato di fondersi con Goku con gli orecchini Potara o tramite quella ridicola danza. Al solo pensiero di averla eseguita davvero gli venivano i brividi di disgusto.  
Una cosa però l’aveva sempre saputa anche se non l’avrebbe mai ammessa nemmeno a sé stesso.  
Da quando aveva messo per la prima volta piede sulla terra, tutto ciò che lo riguardava aveva iniziato a girare attorno a Goku, nel bene e nel male, e fino a quel momento nulla era ancora cambiato. La moglie, il figlio, quell’assurda sfida tra loro che sapeva fin troppo bene da tempo che non avrebbe mai potuto vincere; ormai erano tutte scuse per non lasciare la terra, per non lasciare lui.  
Vegeta si passò la mano sul viso vagamente sudato con un basso e sordo ringhio rabbioso. Era solo colpa di quell’insignificante guerriero di terzo livello se pensava a cose totalmente inutili e se non riusciva a smettere di pensare al suo profumo, così intenso da mandarlo fuori di testa e da risvegliare parti di lui che avrebbero dovuto restare sopite tranne che per sua moglie ma ormai aveva capito fin troppo bene: era attratto in modo inequivocabile dall’unico altro superstite della sua specie anche se erano entrambi maschi. Era sicuro che non fosse amore, non poteva esserlo in nessun modo. Chi poteva mai innamorarsi di una persona così ingenua e stupida? Solo quella donnetta insignificante di Chichi poteva riuscirci.  
…e forse anche un principe dei Saiyan caduto in disgrazia  
Dilatò occhi e narici, una forte rabbia gli faceva ribollire il sangue a quel pensiero improvviso e non voluto, poi scosse forte la testa per liberarsela. Un’idea come quella era in assoluto inconcepibile.  
“Maledizione!” imprecò tra i denti mentre iniziava a fare rapidi respiri cercando di tenere sotto controllo quell’ira che si stava impossessando di lui perché sapeva che per quanto inconcepibile, quella situazione era vera in modo lampante, anche se continuava a negarla pure a sé stesso.  
I segnali erano chiari ed inequivocabili, gli stessi che si erano presentati con Bulma ma molto più intensi, tanto da schiacciarlo se abbassava troppo la guardia, già così non riusciva a concentrarsi su niente e la cosa lo disturbava non poco. Anche se avrebbe voluto con ogni fibra del suo essere, non poteva negare che pensava a lui ogni volta che si allenava ripassando mentalmente i loro scontri immaginandoselo come avversario in un ipotetico incontro, ammirandolo ed invidiandolo per la potenza che era riuscito a raggiungere e che sapeva non avrebbe mai avuto. Che spesso, mentre era sovrappensiero e la guardia era abbassata anche solo di poco, pensava alla sensazione che aveva provato tutte le volte che lo aveva toccato, sfiorato o anche avuto solo vicino. Che non riusciva a dormire perché ogni maledetta volta che chiudeva gli occhi, il suo viso prendeva corpo in ogni sua sfaccettatura dietro le sue palpebre: sorridente, arrabbiato, incredulo, concentrato…  
No, semplicemente non poteva negarlo anche se non aveva mai smesso di provarci perché l’orgoglio Saiyan poteva forse sopirsi ma mai scomparire.  
Alzò di nuovo gli occhi al cielo stellato. Gli sembrava di aver passato ore intere perso nelle sue riflessioni invece erano trascorsa a malapena un’ora soltanto ma ormai lo sapeva, non era certo la prima volta che la sua mente inciampava in quei pensieri. Si mise in piedi, lasciò ricadere le braccia lungo i fianchi poi, lentamente, si librò in aria tenendo il viso rivolto verso l’alto, verso lo sconfinato spazio da cui proveniva. Non si voltò mai indietro verso quella che aveva imparato a considerare la sua casa visto che ci abitava la sua famiglia; se la lasciò alle spalle senza alcun rimpianto sapendo fin troppo bene che sarebbe tornato quando si fosse fatto giorno come faceva sempre, ma ora aveva solo bisogno di volare lontano da tutto e da tutti per cercare di distrarsi e liberare la mente dalle cose fin troppo scomode che la affollavano. Sapeva però che non ci sarebbe riuscito, Kakaroth ormai era penetrato talmente in profondità nella sua testa che nemmeno la morte sarebbe riuscita ad estirparlo e ne era sicurissimo visto che ci era già passato; anche quando era stato nell’aldilà il suo pensiero più pressante per tutto quel periodo era stato raggiungere l’insulso essere della sua stessa stirpe.  
Non Bulma, la donna di cui si era innamorato, non Trunks, suo figlio ed erede al trono di un mondo ormai distrutto, fatto della sua carne ed il suo sangue.  
Era stato Kakaroth.  
O meglio, Goku, perché ormai era diventato Goku anche per lui per quanto si fosse sempre rifiutato di chiamarlo a voce con quel nome terrestre, riconoscendolo inconsciamente fin da subito come un Saiyan, per quanto nemmeno degno di baciargli i piedi.  
Aumentò la velocità di volo serrando forte le mascelle.  
Sapeva dove stava andando, lo sapeva fin troppo bene visto che era sempre la stessa meta che raggiungeva ogni volta che aveva bisogno di sfogarsi senza disturbare nessuno. Là dove tutto aveva avuto inizio, dove per la prima volta aveva osservato quel suo suddito ribelle con superiorità dall’alto in basso. Come si era sentito sicuro di vincere facilmente quella volta, forte della potenza del suo popolo, resa ancora più vigorosa dalle Onde Bluets che lo avrebbero trasformato in un Oozaru, un enorme scimmione capace di distruggere interi mondi. Quella strategia aveva funzionato così bene nella conquista di altri pianeti che non aveva alcun dubbio sulla buona riuscita anche in quella occasione. Non avrebbe mai pensato che la sconfitta potesse essere così bruciante.  
Arrivò nel deserto e rimase qualche attimo ad osservare serio la distesa di rocce e terra a cui spesso lui e Goku avevano cambiato conformazione durante i lunghi anni in cui si erano scontrati ed allenati in quel luogo.  
Scese lentamente a terra sollevando una piccola nuvola di polvere con l’aura bianca ben visibile attorno alla sua figura prima di farla scomparire.  
Chiuse gli occhi e cercò di rilassarsi il più possibile facendo profondi respiri.  
Poteva vederlo distintamente dietro le palpebre, colui che aveva promosso a suo peggior nemico, il rivale da superare e battere ad ogni costo. Ogni colpo, ogni movimento era stampato in modo indelebile nella sua mente e tante, tante volte li aveva rivisti nella sua testa con la scusa di trovare un punto debole per avere finalmente la tanto desiderata vittoria, in realtà solo per poterlo ammirare ancora una volta.  
“VEGETAAAAAAA!!!”  
Spalancò gli occhi con il grido rabbioso che gli rimbombava nelle orecchie. Si inarcò all’indietro gridando a sua volta stringendo i pugni e liberando tutta la sua energia, un secondo ed un’aurea blu e bianca lo avvolse completamente mente occhi e capelli diventavano azzurri poi si mise in posizione.  
“Galick cannon!”  
Il fascio di luce viola andò a schiantarsi contro l’ammasso di rocce davanti a sé, dove pensava ci fosse il suo avversario. Le guardò sgretolarsi rimanendo serio ed impassibile per qualche secondo prima di far partire una serie di ki blast alternando le mani da cui partivano i colpi senza preoccuparsi che le sfere di energia colpissero effettivamente il bersaglio dopo essere sparite nel polverone che aveva alzato il crollo dovuto al colpo precedente.  
Si mosse in fretta portandosi quasi dalla parte opposta a quella cui si trovava poi scagliò un altro paio di colpi di media potenza prima di terminare con il Big Bang Attack. Rimase fermo dove si trovava con un live cenno di affanno mentre aspettava che la polvere si posasse completamente.  
Ovviamente Goku non era lì a combattere assieme a lui; sapeva che con ogni probabilità si trovava a casa sua, nel suo letto, stringendo la moglie tra le braccia mentre dormiva beato.  
Non si accorse che a quel pensiero il suo viso si era accartocciato in una smorfia di puro disgusto, né che tre semplici parole erano saettate veloci nel suo cervello.  
_…il suo posto…_  
Nemmeno l’allenamento di Whis era riuscito a renderlo forte come sperava, o almeno, ci era riuscito ma era come se non fosse cambiato nulla. Come desiderava, aveva aumentato a dismisura la sua forza ma appena saputo dell’allenamento speciale, Goku aveva voluto raggiungerlo a tutti i costi sul pianeta di Lord Beerus per seguire gli stessi esercizi per cui tutto era stato vanificato. Di positivo c’era che ora anche lui poteva trasformarsi in Super Saiyan Blu.  
Guardò ancora in basso con rabbia mentre l’ultimo strato di polvere smetteva di muoversi. Sapeva che se avesse combattuto davvero con l’altro esponente della razza Saiyan gli avrebbe fatto solo qualche graffio superficiale, o forse nemmeno quello. Un potente ringhio gli salì dalla gola sentendosi impotente ed inferiore.  
“Maledizione…” passò le dita tra i capelli azzurri stringendoli forte dalla rabbia “Maledizione! Ti odio Kakaroth!!”  
L’aura, che sembrava fuoco freddo, esplose con violenza attorno a lui aumentando la sua potenza fino al suo massimo.  
Scagliò altre ki blast in rapida successione, nettamente più devastanti rispetto a quelli di poco prima, alimentati dalla furia e dalla frustrazione che gli facevano ribollire il sangue nelle vene.  
“TI ODIO! TI DETESTO!!” urlava al buio della notte facendosi quasi male alla gola mentre continuava a scagliare attacchi uno dopo l’altro demolendo ancora di più il paesaggio attorno a sé.  
Finito di sfogarsi, si fermò a riprendere fiato. L’aura attorno a lui era sparita ma non il celeste dai suoi capelli. Non era ancora abituato a gestire la sua potenza di Super Saiyan Blu quindi si stancava più rapidamente di quanto gli sarebbe piaciuto anche se grazie all’allenamento di Whis lo sopportava molto più a lungo che all’inizio. Sapeva che doveva allenarsi nella gravity chamber o nella stanza dello spirito e del tempo, e lo faceva anche se non quanto avrebbe dovuto, ma in quel momento non poteva andarci, era nel bel mezzo della notte ed avrebbe rischiato di svegliare tutti alla Capsule Corp. con colpi che non potevano essere uditi essendo la stanza insonorizzata ma che avrebbero potuto far tremare la casa per via della forza. Per fortuna Bulma l’aveva costruita a prova di Saiyan o sarebbe già crollata da tempo anche se la potenza che aveva raggiunto la stava mettendo a dura prova. Non poteva nemmeno andare al palazzo del supremo col rischio di svegliare Dende o Popo.  
Un sorrisetto amaro gli incurvò le labbra, un’altra cosa che era cambiata in lui negli anni. Prima non gli sarebbe mai importato nulla di disturbare qualcuno visto che non aveva alcun dubbio che tutto gli fosse dovuto e che chiunque dovesse soddisfare i suoi desideri in qualunque momento.  
Per questo aveva cercato in alternativa un posto isolato dover poter sfogare tutta la sua furia distruttiva e la scelta era caduta su quel luogo come era ovvio che fosse a ben pensarci visto che era così impregnato di entrambi.  
Chiuse gli occhi, rilassandosi, lasciando che i capelli tornassero corvini come una notte senza luna. Rimase in quella posizione a lungo, facendo lunghi e profondi respiri mentre cercava di ritrovare quella calma glaciale ed il forte autocontrollo che lo distinguevano. Quando pensò di esserci riuscito, aprì gli occhi ed osservò il satellite terrestre che quella notte era grande, pieno e luminoso.  
Orano ormai moltissimi anni che non aveva più la coda eppure ancora percepiva, anche se molto debole, il potere delle Onde Bluets. Era una scarica che gli partiva dal fondo della schiena, dove prima c’era la coda, e piano piano raggiungendo formicolando il suo bassoventre per poi diffondersi in tutto il corpo, elettrizzandolo. La stessa sensazione che provava quando andava a letto con sua moglie. La stessa cosa che provava, ma centinaia di volte più intensa, quando si scontrava con Goku e con lui soltanto.  
Per quanto gli desse fastidio ammetterlo, aveva ormai capito che il confine tra amore odio era fin troppo sottile, così tanto che alla fine di ogni incontro, già dalla prima volta in cui era scappato più morto che vivo, il suo desiderio più grande era sempre stato inchiodarlo ad un letto per dar vita ad un altro tipo di battaglia, che l’altro volesse o meno. Con lui non avrebbe avuto bisogno di trattenersi per paura di fargli del male, avrebbe potuto sfogare i suoi più bassi istinti senza bisogno di doversi controllare in alcun modo.  
A quel pensiero, che era riuscito a risalire in superficie dalla parte più profonda della sua mente dove cercava di affogare tutti i pensieri scomodi, il suo respiro accelerò assieme al battito cardiaco mentre la pelle iniziava a formicolare, ottenebrandogli la mente.  
Ecco perché non si accorse che all’improvviso non era più solo.  
“Vegeta…?”  
Il principe si irrigidì ma non si voltò. La voce che aveva pronunciato il suo nome, un po’ esitate, come se non fosse sicura di chi avesse davanti, l’avrebbe riconosciuta tra mille e questa volta non l’aveva sentita solo nella sua testa come poco prima. Un brivido gli percorse la spina dorsale, dolorosamente conscio di avere i suoi occhi ingenui ed un po’ confusi, puntati nel mezzo della sua schiena. Se avesse chiuso gli occhi avrebbe potuto vederli benissimo senza alcun bisogno di voltarsi.  
“Kakaroth…” disse girandosi verso di lui con un sorrisetto arrogante sulle labbra quando, dopo quasi un minuto, era riuscito a nascondere il suo stupore sotto la solita maschera di superbia “Cosa ci fai qui? Non dovresti essere a casa a dormire?”  
“Beh ecco…” lo vide grattarsi la testa, apparentemente a disagio ma non riusciva proprio a capirne il motivo “Mi stavo rigirando nel letto non riuscendo a dormire quando ho percepito distintamente la tua aura”  
Probabilmente aveva sentito lo scoppio della sua potenza quando l’aveva lasciata uscire completamente per la rabbia poco prima.  
Così anche Goku aveva problemi a dormire. Incrociando le braccia sul petto con fare irritato si chiese cosa mai poteva turbare una persona con pensieri fin troppo elementari come i suoi.  
“Ehi!” gli disse all’improvviso l’altro Saiyan cogliendolo di sorpresa, mentre sfoderava uno dei suoi più ampi e spensierati sorrisi “Non ho mai sentito la tua aurea così potente, nemmeno durante gli allenamenti da Lord Beerus. Devi esserti allenato davvero molto ultimamente”  
Vegeta ringraziò il cielo di avere la luna alle proprie spalle trovandosi così col viso in ombra perché sapeva che stava arrossendo davanti a tutta quella ammirazione che lo metteva sempre in imbarazzo. Goku, a differenza sua, era davvero fin troppo trasparente, diceva sempre tutto quello che gli passava per la testa, come se non possedesse alcun filtro e soprattutto non pensava mai prima di aprire bocca, tranne quando era in mezzo ad uno scontro dove si trasformava completamente diventando uno stratega eccezionale.  
Gli rispose con uno sbuffo irritato guardandolo dall’alto; ogni volta che erano insieme e si fronteggiavano, inconsciamente levitava più in alto di lui come per ribadire chi dei due comandava anche se ormai importava solo al suo orgoglio ferito visto che l’altro lo aveva superato in tutto.  
“Non sono affari che ti riguardano Kakaroth” disse arricciando il naso con sufficienza “Combatti con me e testa da solo la mia forza. Questa notte ti ucciderò una volta per tutte”  
Parlava da sbruffone, e lo sapeva ma non poteva farne a meno, la voglia di combattere con lui ogni volta che lo vedeva era pari solo a quella di farci sesso. Continuando a rimanere a mezz’aria, indietreggiò e sciolse le braccia mettendosi poi in posizione di guardia.  
Goku rimase a guardarlo perplesso come se fosse la prima volta che lo sfidava ma poco dopo fece un sorriso malizioso, evidentemente eccitato dall’imminente duello, e si mise in posizione a sua volta.  
Al principe mancò un battito nel vedere quell’espressione di pura estasi sul suo volto. Era sicuro che non si rendesse nemmeno conto di averla ma lui ben sapeva che era una cosa comune a tutti i Saiyan prima di combattere, dopotutto facevano parte di un popolo guerriero e dimostrare chi fosse il più forte in combattimento era nel loro DNA.  
Rimasero a lungo immobili a guardarsi, aspettando che l’avversario fosse il primo a muoversi, poi scattarono in avanti contemporaneamente iniziando a colpirsi con mosse di arti marziali. Un osservatore terrestre non avrebbe mai intravisto nessuno dei loro movimenti, tanto erano veloci, ma loro si vedevano anche troppo bene e, per quanto profondamente concentrato sulla lotta, Vegeta non poteva fare a meno di bersi ogni più piccolo movimento dell’altro, come un assetato nel deserto.  
Si allontanarono rapidi. I ki blast saettarono veloci da entrambe le parti andando a segno procurando però pochi danni ad entrambi. Vegeta sapeva che Goku si stava trattenendo perché non era mai stata sua intenzione di ucciderlo da quando l’aveva conosciuto, anzi, era stato proprio lui a fermare Crilin dal dargli il colpo di grazia mentre arrancava gravemente ferito verso la sua navicella lasciandolo in debito suo malgrado. Un debito che si erano poi ricambiati spesso nel corso degli anni. Eppure si vedeva che non voleva nemmeno ferirlo e questa cosa irritava il principe perché per lui era qualcosa di serio ma era un ipocrita e lo sapeva perché anche lui si stava trattenendo, anche se non ce n’era davvero bisogno. Nonostante ciò che aveva detto poco prima, stava calibrando i colpi come se si stessero solo allenando, senza alcun obiettivo omicida, perché, nonostante continuasse ad urlarlo ogni volta, l’intenzione e la voglia di ucciderlo erano ormai scomparse da tempo ma il suo orgoglio non gli permetteva di ammetterlo.  
Sgranò gli occhi ed alzò le braccia incrociandole per parare un calcio di cui si era accorto all’ultimo secondo. Si era distratto solo per un attimo e l’altro Saiyan aveva colto subito l’occasione. Ancora lo sorprendeva come in battaglia si trasformava diventando estremamente intuitivo e brillante, sembrava che dentro quel corpo abitassero due persone diverse.  
Si scambiarono diversi colpi fisici e a distanza procurandosi lievi ferite che nemmeno sentivano, almeno non per il momento, mentre venivano scagliati a terra o contro le conformazioni rocciose attorno a loro. Colpì Goku con un pugno allo stomaco facendolo finire contro una parete rocciosa, con un veloce movimento si portò di fronte a lui iniziando a tempestargli di pugni lo stomaco senza lasciargli il tempo di reagire.  
All’improvviso il principe scoppiò a ridere pieno di eccitazione. Per la prima volta se ne rendeva totalmente conto, i combattimenti con Goku avevano una carica erotica talmente alta che spesso gli procuravano un’erezione, scontrarsi con lui equivaleva a fare sesso selvaggio, violento, senza alcun freno inibitore.  
E forse fu proprio per quello che Vegeta fece qualcosa che si era ripromesso di non fare mai; successe in un attimo, il suo corpo si mosse da solo e lui non poté fare nulla per evitarlo.  
Alzò lo sguardo ancora ridendo ed incontrò i suoi occhi azzurri e leggermente socchiusi nella concertazione di incassare i colpi ma carichi della sua stessa eccitazione; il secondo dopo lo stava baciando con un bisogno quasi doloroso mentre tentava di far entrare la lingua nella bocca di Goku.  
Quando si rese conto di quello che stava facendo, si ritrasse di scatto come se si fosse scottato, coprendosi la bocca con la mano mentre si chiedeva come poteva essere stato così stupido da cedere dopo i lunghi anni passati a far finta di odiarlo.  
Vedeva l’altro fissarlo imbambolato, rimanendo immobile contro la roccia. I suoi occhi erano vitrei e troppo grandi per lo stupore di quel gesto improvviso e tutto questo non prometteva assolutamente nulla di buono.  
Prima che Goku potesse reagire in un qualsiasi modo, Vegeta fuggì da quel posto volando via nella notte.  
   
Goku osservava il cielo limpido, con le sopracciglia aggrottate, in un’espressione pensierosa.  
Erano passati diversi giorni eppure il ricordo di ciò che aveva fatto Vegeta l’ultima volta che si erano visti non voleva lasciare la sua mente che tornava e ritornava alla sensazione brovata durante quel bacio inaspettato e decisamente eccitante che aveva risvegliato una certa parte di lui facendo fluire velocemente tutto il sangue in mezzo alle sue gambe. Finalmente era accaduto ciò che aveva sempre desiderato dai tempi di Freezer, quando si era reso conto di essere attratto dal principe della razza guerrafondaia da poco scoperta e a cui apparteneva ma non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di prenderselo da solo, un po’ perché non era abituato ai baci, con Chichi non ne aveva scambiati molti nonostante fossero sposati da moltissimi anni ed avessero due figli, ed in parte perché lo intimoriva la reazione dell’altro Saiyan, non poteva fargli male sul serio ma l’idea di perdere quell’amicizia che aveva conquistato con fatica lo atterriva.  
Era seduto sul bordo del campo arato che Chichi gli aveva detto di coltivare, mentre cercava di riordinare le idee.  
Amava ancora sua moglie, l’aveva sempre amata anche se non era quella l’impressione che dava visto che coglieva ogni opportunità che gli permetteva di stare fuori di casa, ed amava alla follia i suoi figli che tanto gli somigliavano, Gothen più di Ghoan, e a cui, quando poteva, aveva insegnato a combattere. Era davvero orgoglioso dei traguardi raggiunti dal primogenito, anche se aveva preferito la vita più tranquilla dello studio alle orme del padre, ed era certo che anche il più piccolo non lo avrebbe deluso. Eppure una parte di lui era pronta a lasciare tutto se solo Vegeta glielo avesse chiesto.  
La cosa buffa era che non era attratto dagli esseri di sesso maschile, non lo era mai stato, il principe era la sua sola eccezione. Non lo aveva mai confessato a nessuno anche se aveva accettato la cosa in maniera abbastanza spensierata, senza preoccuparsi troppo di quello strano sentimento che aveva iniziato a farsi spazio nel suo cuore ma era sposato e poi se anche lo avesse confessato a qualcuno era sicuro che avrebbe solo peggiorato le cose. Vegeta era un uomo orgoglioso e fiero che non avrebbe mai ricambiato l’amore di un guerriero di infimo livello nemmeno se fosse stato di genere femminile e poi anche lui era sposato. Doveva ammette che si era stupito non poco quando Trunks del futuro gli aveva confessato chi erano i suoi genitori tanto che non ci aveva creduto fino a quando non aveva visto il neonato tra le braccia di Bulma ed aveva scoperto che il padre era davvero Vegeta.  
Alla fine si era messo l’anima in pace, felice anche solo di poter combattere al suo fianco o di passare qualche giornata con lui alla Capsule Corp. con la scusa di portare il figlio Gothen dal suo migliore amico Trunks per giocare. Vedere il suo cipiglio eternamente imbronciato, sentire chiamarlo per nome anche se usava solo quello Saiyan che tanto lo irritava se detto da altri, poterlo osservare anche solo per un momento per lui era già più che sufficiente.  
Non era geloso di Bulma, anche se forse era lecito pensarlo, piuttosto ciò che provava nei suoi confronti era invidia ma di quella buona, l’amica era davvero fortunata ad averlo come marito ed era davvero felice per lei, a ben pensarci era l’unica dal carattere abbastanza deciso da tener testa alla superbia e all’orgoglio del principe dei Saiyan.  
Ora però, dopo quel bacio inaspettato ed intenso, una piccola speranza aveva incrinato la sua tranquilla decisione di amarlo da lontano.  
Sospirò frustrato non riuscendo a capire perché non aveva cercato di raggiungerlo quando era andato via, e ci sarebbe riuscito visto che andava più veloce di lui oppure si sarebbe potuto teletrasportare ma il suo corpo non si era mosso, troppo sconvolto visto che da Vegeta non si sarebbe mai e poi mai aspettato nulla del genere.  
Aveva percepito qualcosa di strano durante lo scontro, una stranissima tensione che lo aveva elettrizzato ed eccitato più del solito. Aveva sentito un principio di erezione mentre si scambiavano violenti colpi con braccia e gambe ed il suo intenso profumo gli invadeva il naso facendogli quasi perdere il controllo, ma aveva pensato fosse solo dovuto al fatto che Vegeta sembrava combattere in modo più intenso del solito anche se era palese che non aveva alcuna intenzione di fargli alcun male.  
Si voltò sul fianco sospirando. Sapeva che cercare di andare a parlargli ora non sarebbe servito a nulla; avrebbe evitato il discorso sparendo nella camera di allenamento e si sarebbe arrabbiato se avesse provato ad insistere ma certamente non sarebbe riuscito a chiarirsi eppure la tentazione di teletrasportarsi alla Capsule Corp. c’era perché così avrebbe visto ancora una volta quel viso sconvolto ed arrossato per l’imbarazzo.  
Pazienza.  
Si mise a sedere sconsolato poi si alzò in piedi. Spaziò con lo sguardo sul campo in cui stava coltivando diverse varietà di verdure, perfettamente conscio di aver sprecato la giornata, troppo distratto dai suoi pensieri per fare ciò che avrebbe dovuto, esattamente come era successo nei giorni precedenti.  
Portò due dita alla fronte, chiuse gli occhi e, pensando ai manicaretti che lo aspettavano, si teletrasportò a casa. Per sua fortuna, Chichi era una cuoca davvero straordinaria che sapeva come saziare il suo sconfinato appetito; purtroppo però, con suo grande disappunto, si accorse che quella sera non era stato ancora preparato niente nonostante fosse quasi ora di cena.  
“Chichi?” chiamò incerto nella stanza vuota poi sentì un rumore verso la zona notte della casa. Si mosse in quella direzione ma prima ancora di uscire dalla cucina, si vide sfrecciare davanti il figlio più piccolo, nudo dalla vita in giù, inseguito dalla madre infuriata che stringeva nella mano un paio di pantaloni.  
“Gothen! Vestiti subito o rischiamo di fare tardi!”  
La donna si fermò di colpo vedendo il marito confuso nel bel mezzo della stanza.  
“Oh ciao caro” disse con un sorriso prima di avvicinarsi per baciarlo sulla guancia poi si mise le mani sui fianchi e riprese il suo cipiglio severo guardando il figlio nascondersi dietro il padre.  
“Chichi che succede?” chiese Goku perplesso non riuscendo a capire cosa stava accadendo in quel momento “In ritardo per dove?”  
“Bulma ha chiamato oggi pomeriggio per invitarci a cena. Ti avrei avvertito ma non volevo disturbarti durante il lavoro e poi credevo tornassi a casa prima” gli tese gli indumenti del figlio “Vedi se riesci a farglieli mettere poi vai a lavarti, dobbiamo essere la tra un’ora”  
Il Saiyan prese l’indumento in modo meccanico e la guardò lasciare la cucina.  
Andare a cena alla Capsule Corp. significava fare ciò che aveva rimandato fino a quel momento e, se da una parte ne era intimorito, dall’altra non vedeva l’ora, avrebbe finalmente rivisto Vegeta. Il cuore prese a battergli più velocemente ed un sorriso compiaciuto gli incurvò le labbra senza che se ne rendesse conto.  
“Papà?” si sentì chiamare mentre il figlio gli tirava una gamba dei pantaloni per richiamare la sua attenzione. Accantonò per un attimo i suoi pensieri ed abbassò lo sguardo verso di lui sorridendogli più dolcemente poi lo aiutò a vestirsi prima di andare a prepararsi con le mente costantemente rivolta alla serata che lo aspettava, senza che potesse fermarla.  
In realtà era un po’ preoccupato per la reazione di Vegeta; non che fosse il tipo che si sottraeva alle sue responsabilità o a cui non piacesse risolvere le questioni, anzi, ma tra di loro le cose erano sempre state un po’ diverse per questo non si sarebbe affatto stupito se non si fosse presentato a cena, rintanato nella gravity chamber pur di non vederlo oppure, se Bulma lo avesse obbligato ad essere presente ed era una cosa molto probabile, sarebbe stato scostante e scontroso più del solito.  
Non si prospettava una cena semplice, era stato decisamente meno nervoso quando aveva dovuto affrontare Majin Bu, ora invece il cuore gli batteva in petto come un uccellino che cercava disperatamente di liberarsi e gli riusciva difficile deglutire ritrovandosi la bocca secca.  
Uscì dall’acqua ormai tiepida e si asciugò con cura poi si vestì. Decise di non mettersi la sua solita tuta arancione per quella volta così prese un paio di pantaloni ed una maglia decisamente troppo attillata. Dall’ultima volta che aveva messo quegli indumenti la sua massa muscolare era aumentata ancora. Fece una smorfia per il fastidio che provava, non era abituato a cose così aderenti, era più una cosa da Vegeta che indossava la sua battle suit, che lasciava ben poco all’immaginazione, con estrema disinvoltura.  
A quel pensiero, l’immagine del principe dei Saiyan si stagliò nitida nella sua mente come se lo avesse davvero davanti a sé. Chiuse gli occhi e si fermò a studiare la sua figura come aveva già fatto innumerevoli volte in precedenza. I muscoli ben delineati delle braccia, l’ampio petto che si muoveva a ritmo del respiro, le gambe possenti, il sedere piccolo e compatto. Non avrebbe dovuto notare tutto questo eppure non aveva potuto farne a meno, probabilmente conosceva nel dettaglio più parti di lui che della moglie anche perché spesso, quando avevano dovuto passare insieme lunghi periodi, si erano visti spesso nudi senza problemi, come quando si erano allenati nella Stanza dello Spirito e del Tempo.  
Percepì un forte formicolio formarsi nella zona erogena che accumunava ogni Saiyan, l’attaccatura della coda, e lo sentì serpeggiare per tutto il corpo, lento ma costante, che si concentrava soprattutto nel suo bassoventre.  
“Goku, ma non sei ancora pronto?”  
Spalancò gli occhi all’improvviso. I pensieri che lo avevano colto, e che stavano diventando sempre più audaci, scoppiarono come una bolla di sapone lasciandolo deluso e frustrato.  
“Quasi” rispose a voce alta dopo aver sospirato. Si tolse la maglia e ne cercò un’altra più ampia frugando in tutto l’armadio ma non ne trovò. Erano diventate tutte troppo strette e non se ne era accorto prima perché in realtà non ne aveva mai avuto davvero bisogno per cui le poche che gli andavano bene le aveva già usate per il lavoro o altre uscite e dovevano ancora essere lavate; avrebbe dovuto dire alla moglie di rinnovargli un po’ il guardaroba. Alla fine dovette optare per la sua tuta sapendo già che Chichi non sarebbe stata d’accordo, infatti quando li raggiunse all’ingresso gli scoccò un’occhiata di disapprovazione.  
“Mi dispiace tesoro ma le mie maglie sono tutte troppo strette” disse con un piccolo sorriso tirato.  
“E va bene, andrò a comprarti qualcosa nei prossimi giorni. Ora andiamo” disse, poi, contro ogni probabilità, gli sorrise. Per quanto a volte fosse decisamente irritante, sua moglie sapeva essere davvero dolce quanto bella, lo era stata fin da ragazzina e la amava ma mancava qualcosa, quel qualcosa che gli faceva perdere davvero la testa e che aveva trovato in Vegeta.  
La moglie si appoggiò al fianco e lui le passò un braccio attorno ai fianchi mentre il figlio stringeva la sua gamba. Chiuse gli occhi e si concentrò visualizzando nella mente la casa di Bulma poi si portò le dita alla fronte e si teletrasportò cercando di tenere a bada il proprio cuore.  
Apparvero sull’ampia terrazza dove erano soliti consumare i pasti quando l’amica aveva ospiti e difatti trovarono la tavola già apparecchiata ma per il resto era deserta.  
“Cara, sei sicura che sia l’orario giusto?” chiese il moro in tono cauto grattandosi la sesta nel suo modo distintivo conoscendo fin troppo bene il carattere della compagna.  
“Certo che sono sicura” rispose lei in tono irritato allontanandosi dal marito “credi che…”  
Venne interrotta da una voce gioiosa alle loro spalle.  
“Gothen!”  
Si girarono tutti e tre e videro Trunks volare veloce verso di loro. Atterrò poco lontano e venne raggiunto immediatamente dall’amico.  
“Non allontanatevi troppo voi due” li redarguì subito Chichi, autoritaria.  
“Uff scusate il ritardo”  
Questa volta la voce arrivava dall’interno della casa per cui furono costretti a voltarsi di nuovo. Videro Bulma che si passava un braccio sulla fronte sulla soglia della portafinestra, aveva il viso accaldato e rivolse loro un sorriso prima di avvicinarsi.  
“Ero impegnata in laboratorio e non mi sono accorta del tempo che stava passando” si scusò con un sospiro sconsolato.  
“Non preoccuparti, siamo appena arrivati” la rassicurò l’altra donna andandogli incontro poi si misero a parlottare tra loro. Goku era felice che negli anni fossero diventate abbastanza amiche anche se sapeva che Bulma trovava sua moglie esasperante e più di una volta gli aveva chiesto come facesse a sopportarla ma in linea di massima le due donne si trovavano bene assieme.  
“Vegeta sta arrivando” gli disse all’improvviso l’amica guardandolo.  
Sussultò a quelle parole ma cercò di sostenere lo sguardo della donna dai capelli celesti facendo di tutto per sembrare normale.  
“Ah sì, non preoccuparti” disse sorridendogli nervosamente, probabilmente lo aveva detto perché era rimasto da solo.  
“È appena uscito dalla gravity chamber. Pensa che non voleva nemmeno unirsi a noi” disse come se non lo avesse nemmeno sentito poi sospirò scuotendo piano la testa mentre portava le mani sui fianchi “Per caso è successo qualcosa tra di voi?”  
“C-cosa? No! Certo che no” disse alzando le mani come a difendersi. Si sentì arrossire e distolse lo sguardo, per la prima volta avrebbe voluto saper mentire visto che lui era negato.  
“Ho capito” disse Bulma con un sospiro rassegnato mentre alzava gli occhi al cielo esasperato.  
Il cuore di Goku perse un battito o due. Era vero che non sapeva mentire ma era sicuro che non si potesse capire che si erano baciati solo guardandolo in viso, anche perché Vegeta in quel caso lo avrebbe ucciso sul serio.  
“Ti ha sfidato di nuovo, lo hai sconfitto e lui si è offeso vero?” chiese curiosa.  
Il Saiyan riprese respiro e sorrise in modo molto più naturale, felice che la donna avesse sbagliato, dopotutto chi mai avrebbe pensato che tra il marito ed il migliore amico ci potesse essere più che un po’ di sana competizione?  
“Beh si, in realtà è così” disse sperando di essere abbastanza credibile. Dopotutto non era strano che si imbarazzasse per le vittorie che strappava all’altro Saiyan perché gli dispiaceva vedere la rabbia e la frustrazione sul suo volto ma soprattutto lo infastidiva vedere lo sguardo di puro odio che gli rivolgeva prima di andarsene. Nonostante questo non aveva mai pensato di farsi sconfiggere di proposito; sapeva che non sarebbe stato giusto e poi Vegeta se ne sarebbe accorto e non glielo avrebbe mai perdonato, una vittoria fasulla era un’onta inaccettabile per l’orgoglio Saiyan, molto meglio una leale sconfitta anche se decisamente indigesta.  
“Lo sapevo! Ecco perché da giorni non fa che allenarsi nella gravity chamber senza mai uscire!” disse in tono vittorioso per aver visto giusto, poi richiamò i bambini “Trunks, Gothen, è ora di cena”  
Erano seduti solo da pochi minuti quando la porta si aprì di nuovo, con uno schianto, facendoli sussultare mentre il principe li raggiungeva, duro e scontroso più del solito, senza la sua solita tuta. Goku lo osservò per tutto il tempo che ci impiegò a raggiungerli ma l’altro, con suo disappunto, non si girò mai verso di lui. Anche se se lo aspettava, lo trovava irritante, dopotutto era stato Vegeta a baciarlo per primo, non lui, perciò trovava ingiusto che lo trattasse come se non fosse degno della minima attenzione.  
Per il resto, la cena fu abbastanza tranquilla, quanto può esserlo se a prendervi parte c’erano quattro creature che sembravano avere uno stomaco senza fondo almeno. I piatti venivano svuotati a velocità impressionante dai Saiyan che creavano enormi pile di ciotole rendendo difficile potersi vedere l’un l’altro. Le due donne parlavano ad un lato del tavolo come se niente fosse, troppo abituate a spettacoli simili, mentre ricordavano episodi passati, discutendo dei figli ribelli o aggiornandosi sulle novità della loro vita decisamente diversa. Le risate si alzavano dalla tavola assieme al cozzare delle bacchette contro la porcellana.  
Era una serata davvero perfetta se nonché Vegeta continuava ad ignorare Goku, più del solito quantomeno, e tutti se ne erano accorti anche se facevano finta di nulla. Anche i bambini avevano iniziato a guardare il fiero Saiyan di sottecchi perché anche loro sentivano che c’era qualcosa di diverso nell’aria, qualcosa che rendeva strana l’atmosfera anche se nel complesso rimaneva abbastanza rilassata.  
All’improvvisò qualcosa cambiò. Goku alzò gli occhi per prendere un’altra porzione quando Trunks spostò un’enorme pila di piatti scoprendo così Vegeta che in quel momento stava guardando nella sua direzione. Gli sguardi si incontrarono, solo per pochi secondi, ma a loro sembrarono durare ore intere. Il Saiyan cresciuto sulla terra poté vedere, come al rallentatore, il viso del principe diventare di un rosso sempre più intenso mentre gli occhi si dilatavano diventando due pozzi nei quali sarebbe volentieri precipitato in eterno.  
Sussultò assieme agli altri quattro quando Vegeta si alzò all’improvviso sbattendo le mani sul tavolo visibilmente infuriato, voltò loro le spalle e, senza dire una parola, tornò verso la portafinestra a passo deciso.  
“Vegeta!” lo chiamò sua moglie, quasi con tono di comando ed un po’ offesa dal suo comportamento, ma non sortì alcun effetto e l’uomo entrò in casa sbattendo la porta e facendo tremare i vetri senza mai esitare o guardarsi indietro.  
“Mi dispiace tanto” disse Bulma con un sorriso sconsolato “Ultimamente è sempre di cattivo umore. Avevo organizzato la cena sperando di farlo rilassare un po’. Di solito non si incupisce a questo modo quando perde contro di te. Devi aver davvero ferito il suo orgoglio questa volta”  
Il moro si alzò a disagio guardando indeciso verso la porta sapendo che questa volta doveva assolutamente raggiungerlo se voleva risolvere la cosa.  
“Forse è meglio se vado a parlargli” disse estremamente serio guardando dritto davanti a sé, concentrato solo su quello che si era ripromesso di fare e non gli importava se aveva quattro paia di occhi puntati addosso perché l’unica cosa di cui aveva bisogno ora raggiungere l’altro uomo.  
“Credo che sai già dove trovarlo vero?” disse la donna dai capelli azzurri appoggiando la testa sul palmo della mano rassegnata; nonostante gli anni passati con l’amico e col marito, non era ancora riuscita a capire quel popolo di guerrieri.  
“Credo di sì” disse avviandosi anche lui verso l’interno della casa senza degnare di attenzione nessuno, nemmeno la moglie quando lo chiamò incerta vedendolo in quello strano stato “Scusa Chichi ma potrebbe volerci un po’, potresti farti accompagnare a casa da Bulma?”  
Si era fermato ma non si era voltato indietro e appena finito di parlare si mosse di nuovo.  
“Ma…cosa stai dicendo? Sei impazzito? ...Goku!!!!”  
La ignorò. Per lui il discorso era chiuso e non si sarebbe fatto distrarre ulteriormente perché ora nulla era più importante di raggiungere il padrone di casa, se ne era reso conto dalla reazione che aveva avuto il Saiyan quando i loro sguardi si erano incrociati.  
Conosceva quella casa come se fosse sua. I laboratori di Bulma e suo padre si trovavano ai piani inferiori dell’edificio mentre la zona abitata era al primo piano; gli appartamenti dei genitori dell’amica da un lato ed i suoi dall’altro ed in mezzo a dividerli si trovava la gravity chamber. Non aveva dubbi che Vegeta si trovasse là dentro, ormai era diventato il suo rifugio, al suo posto avrebbe anche lui sfogato la rabbia nell’allenamento serrato cercando di liberare la mente.  
Goku si avvicinò alla porta a tenuta stagna osservando il tastierino numerico che serviva ad aprirla. Chiuse gli occhi e cercò di ripescare dalla sua memoria la sequenza di numeri per sbloccarla maledicendosi per essersi dimenticato di chiedere a Bulma quale fosse ma se lei non gli aveva detto niente, era ovvio che non era cambiata, a meno che non lo avesse fatto il marito a sua insaputa. Ci volle qualche minuto perché si ricordasse del codice. La inserì con una certa impazienza ed appena finito sullo schermo comparve una scoraggiante scritta rossa che iniziò a lampeggiare con un rumore penetrante: codice errato. Prese un profondo respiro e si impose di digitare le cifre più lentamente ma la scritta si ripresentò fastidiosa. Ci provò ancora una volta controllando bene i numeri ma il risultato rimaneva invariato.  
“Cosa ci fai qui Kakaroth?”  
Goku si voltò velocemente nel sentire il suo nome Saiyan pronunciato con quel tono duro e freddo trovandosi davanti Vegeta che aveva sostituito i vestiti di poco prima con una delle sue aderenti battle suit grigie. Non aveva pensato che si sarebbe andato a cambiare altrove, pensava che lo avrebbe fatto nella stanza di allenamento ma solo in quel momento ricordò ciò che gli aveva detto Bulma e se davvero era là dentro da giorni, probabilmente aveva finito i ricambi. Era entrato qualche volta nella gravity chamber, era strutturata esattamente come la navicella che l’aveva portato su Namecc con tanto di letto, cucina e bagno.  
“Ah! Ecco dov’eri” disse tentando un sorriso nervoso che non venne ricambiato ma sembrò anzi irritare ancora di più l’altro. Si sentiva stranamente agitato e gli sudavano le mani, una cosa decisamente insolita per lui che non sapeva nemmeno cosa volesse dire essere nervoso perché non lo era mai stato nemmeno per le battaglie più importanti. Si sentiva a disagio ma sapeva che non poteva sottrarsi a questa prova.  
“Io…credo che dobbiamo parlare” disse in tono cauto soppesando le sue reazioni.  
“Non abbiamo nulla da dirci” disse vegeta con un ringhio minaccioso.  
“Ma…l’altra notte…”  
“Sta zitto Kakaroth!”  
Il principe strinse forse i pugni lungo i fianchi cercando di controllare la rabbia che stava di nuovo montando dentro di lui mentre rivolgeva all’altro uno sguardo carico d’odio per essersi permesso di parlare di quella storia che ormai voleva solo dimenticare perché non voleva sentire in alcun modo quanto gli fosse sembrato disgustoso sentendosi ancora più stupido di quanto pensava di essere stato.  
“Vegeta…”  
“Non mi hai sentito? Chiudi quella bocca e sparisci immediatamente dalla mia vista”  
Si poteva sentire la tensione aumentare velocemente tra di loro. L’aria sembrava quasi crepitare nello spazio che li divideva ed alcuni oggetti avevano iniziato a levitare come se avessero volontà propria.  
“Forse è meglio parlare altrove” disse Goku leggermente preoccupato dopo essersi guardato attorno. Persino lui sapeva che se avessero rilasciato accidentalmente la loro potenza in un impeto di rabbia avrebbero potuto radere al suolo non solo l’intero edificio ma anche buona parte della cittadina.  
“Non verrò da nessuna parte con te perché non abbiamo nulla di cui parlare!”  
Vegeta gli girò le spalle, deciso a tornare nella zona abitativa almeno fino a che l’altro Saiyan non se ne fosse andato ma riuscì a fare solo pochi passi prima di sentire una mano che si posava sulla sua spalla e subito l’ambiente cambiò davanti ai suoi occhi: si erano davvero teletrasportati.  
Il principe si allontanò immediatamente sottraendosi al quel tocco che gli aveva fatto venire la pelle d’oca per il piacere anche se il contatto era stato davvero breve. Si guardò attorno e si accorse di trovarsi su una piccola isoletta deserta sotto un cielo così fitto di stelle che ci si vedeva bene quasi come di giorno.  
“Vegeta…?”  
Al suono di quella voce che lo chiamava di nuovo, senza nemmeno pensarci, caricò il braccio e colpì l’altro al viso con discreta potenza e difatti gli fece girare la testa di lato ma senza causargli grossi danni; questo aumentò il suo fastidio perché al momento voleva solo fargli più male possibile.  
“Ti avevo detto che non volevo venire da nessuna parte con te Kakaroth!”  
Lo colpì di nuovo e poi ancora ed ancora ma l’altro continuava ad incassare i suoi colpi rimanendo impassibile, lasciando che sfogasse la sua rabbia; all’improvviso lo fermò afferrandolo per i polsi con fermezza, ma senza fargli male. Il Saiyan mandato sulla terra da bambino lo guardò serio nei profondi occhi scuri, osservando attentamente il suo volto stravolto dall’ira e dalla frustrazione, rafforzando la presa quando lui cercò di divincolarsi.  
“Me lo devi” disse in tono calmo senza distogliere lo sguardo.  
“Non ti devo un bel niente!”  
“Mi hai baciato…”  
“È stato un errore, uno stupido gesto senza alcun valore!” disse Vegeta a denti stretti mentre arrossiva vistosamente senza riuscire ad impedirselo e a quel punto non poté più sostenere il suo sguardo.  
“Senza valore?” chiese l’altro perplesso ripiombando nella sua solita ingenuità senza quindi riuscire a cogliere i segnali.  
“Assolutamente!”  
Il principe cercò di nuovo di liberarsi. Come diavolo poteva dirgli che in realtà quel semplice bacio aveva un valore spropositato? Che non poteva chiudere gli occhi senza provare di nuovo le sensazioni che le sue labbra gli avevano fatto provare? Non poteva e basta, nemmeno se avesse voluto.  
“…ah…”  
Goku lo lasciò andare. Anche se cercava di nasconderlo, era palese che fosse deluso da quella risposta anche se sapeva quanto l’orgoglio potesse censurare le sue parole. L’altro che non si accorse di nulla, troppo preso a guardare ovunque tranne che verso di lui.  
“Adesso vedi di portarmi a casa” disse Vegeta incrociando le braccia al petto e dandogli le spalle. Non sapeva dove Goku lo aveva portato, poteva essere a pochi chilometri dalla sua città, agli antipodi del mondo o addirittura su un altro pianeta. Se avesse conosciuto anche lui la tecnica del teletrasporto non avrebbe avuto alcun problema, purtroppo non poteva scappare volando chissà dove rischiando di perdersi. In poche parole, dipendeva da Kakaroth e la cosa non gli piaceva per niente  
“No, voglio combattere”  
“Come?” chiese il più vecchio preso in contropiede girandosi di nuovo a guardarlo decisamente sorpreso. Non era mai Goku a proporre uno scontro o a sfidarlo anche se non si tirava mai indietro quando erano gli altri a farlo.  
“L’altra volta non abbiamo concluso, voglio riprendere da dove avevamo lasciato”  
Guardava Vegeta serio e deciso ma non irritato, come quando affrontava i nemici. Il tutto stava risultando davvero fin troppo strano, la serietà non faceva parte dell’abituale atteggiamento di Goku quando si trovava con lui, sempre così gioioso e solare da risultare snervante.  
“Non oggi” gli sbuffò in risposta.  
“Eh!? Non è da te rifiutare!”  
“Se è per questo non è nemmeno da te proporre ma non mi sembra mi sia lamentato” disse Vegeta a denti stretti tenendogli testa mentre lo guardava finalmente dritto negli occhi. Era un gioco a cui sapeva giocare bene ed in cui era piuttosto bravo.  
“Lo sai che non mi piace lasciare le cose a metà, e nemmeno a te di solito…” rispose Goku in tono più calmo ricambiando il suo sguardo trovandolo davvero carino quando si stizziva a quel modo.  
“Questa volta dovrai farlo perché mi riporterai immediatamente a casa”  
“Invece dovremmo approfittarne visto che ci troviamo già in un posto isolato ed in cui nessuno può venire infastidito o ferito”  
Il principe rimase in silenzio a lungo senza cambiare espressione. Per un secondo aveva creduto che ci fosse un sottile significato nascosto in quelle parole ma era impossibile, quella zucca vuota non era così intelligente da saper usare certi trucchetti, probabilmente erano i suoi ormoni impazziti che gli giocavano stupidi scherzi.  
“…portami a casa”  
“Combattiamo”  
“No” disse il principe irritato per la sua richiesta ignorata.  
“È la tua occasione” cercò di blandirlo.  
“Ho detto di no! Piantala!”  
“Perché?!”  
“Perché potrei baciarti ancora!” urlò Vegeta senza nemmeno rendersene conto, esasperato ma avrebbe voluto sotterrarsi quando si accorse di ciò che aveva detto. Un assoluto silenzio calò tra le due figure immobili, non si sentiva nemmeno il frusciare del vento tra gli alberi o la risacca del mare.  
Dal canto suo, Goku osservava il più vecchio con il cuore che aveva iniziato a battere all’impazzata. All’improvviso gli occhi iniziarono a brillargli e le labbra gli si incurvarono in uno splendente sorriso. Vegeta, a quella trasformazione, sentì il cuore mancargli un battito e, suo malgrado, non poté fare a meno di innamorarsi ancora di più di quell’uomo.  
“Allora non era senza significato!” disse il più giovane raggiante di felicità.  
“Sta zitto idiota!”  
Vegeta era profondamente arrabbiato con sé stesso per essersi fatto sfuggire quella maledetta frase ma anche con Kakaroth che sembrava lo stesse canzonando divertendosi enormemente nel farlo. La verità era che sapeva fin troppo bene che il suo animo era troppo buono per fare simili cattiverie, questo però non voleva dire che non lo stesse facendo inconsciamente.  
“…lo rifacciamo?” chiede dopo un po’ Goku in tono speranzoso e furbetto.  
Vegeta arrossì fino alla punta dei capelli a quella proposta provando un profondo imbarazzo, dovuto anche al grande desiderio che aveva risvegliato in lui, facendolo diventare ancora più scontroso.  
“Certo che no!” disse in tono esagerato incrociando le braccia al petto guardando poi altrove per non continuare poi a vedere la sua faccia da stupido che lo eccitava così tanto.  
“Cosa? Ma perché!?” esclamò deluso Goku che, ora che si era allentata la tensione, era tornato il bambino troppo cresciuto di sempre incapace di capire certe cose da sé “Hai detto che lo avresti fatto ancora!”  
“Hai…hai capito male idiota!”  
Sapeva che nemmeno Goku era così tonto da non capire che si stava arrampicando sugli specchi, anche se probabilmente non riusciva a capirne il morivo, eppure ci sperava perché voleva interrompere quella assurda ed imbarazzante conversazione.  
“Mpf, chissà cos’hai immaginato di sent…” non riuscì mai a finire la frase.  
Non sapeva che l’altro Saiyan si potesse muovere così velocemente. Se lo era ritrovato davanti in un battito di ciglia ed ancora più velocemente lo aveva afferrato saldamente e gli aveva chiuso la bocca con un bacio un po’ impacciato ed insicuro; Vegeta lo sentì dischiudere le labbra ma senza andare oltre. Poco dopo una mano allentò la presa sulla sua e scivolò sul suo fianco per accarezzarlo.  
“Cosa diavolo stai facendo Kakaroth?” chiese irritato allontanando il viso da quello dell’altro ma senza sottrarsi al tocco, nemmeno il suo orgoglio gli dava la forza di resistere arrivati a quel punto. Sapeva che presto avrebbe ceduto del tutto se avessero continuato ma non voleva, non sarebbe mai caduto così in basso. O almeno era quello che sperava.  
“Ah non era ovvio?” chiese l’altro confuso e visibilmente sconfortato “Ti stavo baciando…”  
Il principe alzò gli occhi al cielo esasperato. Gli premette le mani sul petto con una discreta forza e finalmente riuscì ad allentare la presa ed allontanarlo ma ebbe successo solo perché era riuscito a coglierlo di sorpresa.  
“Questo era OVVIO!” gli rispose con un ringhio fulminandolo con lo sguardo “Ma perché mai lo hai fatto? Cos’è passato per quella tua zucca vuota?”  
“Beh…” si grattò la nuca visibilmente a disagio “Ecco io…” non sapeva come dirgli che era stato attirato da quelle labbra così invitanti e che gli era venuta voglia di assaggiarle per cui come al solito aveva agito senza pensare.  
Vegeta sbuffò altamente irritato da quella faccenda ed iniziò ad aprire e chiudere i pugni nervosamente. Kakaroth non sapeva nemmeno dirgli perché lo aveva baciato e a quanto pareva non voleva nemmeno portarlo a casa mettendo finalmente fine a quell’imbarazzante teatrino. Era davvero stanco di tutto questo, voleva solo chiudersi di nuovo nella gravity chamber ed isolarsi dal resto del mondo per molto molto tempo, allenandosi fino a cadere sfinito.  
“Volevo farlo…”  
Il principe si immobilizzò di colpo sgranando gli occhi mentre fissava Goku che teneva la testa bassa ed era arrossito, proprio lui che sembrava non sapere cosa fosse la vergogna e l’imbarazzo; eppure eccolo lì davanti a lui, a strascicare nervosamente il piede come un bambino pescato con le mani sporche di marmellata e stesse aspettando una lavata di capo. Stava per dire qualcosa di tagliente, imbarazzato a sua volta, ma la rapida ed insospettabile trasformazione del Saiyan gli troncò le parole in gola perché in cuor suo non aveva mai visto nulla di più seducente di questo.  
Goku strinse i pugni lungo i fianchi, con le braccia che tremavano nello sforzo di controllarsi, aveva preso una decisione finalmente ed un attimo dopo alzò la testa, tornato di nuovo tremendamente serio e deciso.  
“Volevo farlo, dovevo farlo! E non me ne sono pentito. Anzi, vorrei rifarlo anche adesso”  
Era incredibile come potesse dire così facilmente certe cose come se nulla fosse anche se questa volta si sentiva a disagio visto che anche in quella luce soffusa si vedeva che il suo volto era completamente arrossato ma non per questo era meno risoluto “E so che lo volevi anche tu, l’ho percepito”  
“Ti stai sbagliando! Io non voglio proprio niente da te se non eliminarti!” disse il principe senza impedirsi di arrossire a sua volta.  
“Ogni volta che combattiamo in realtà non vorrei fare altro che saltarsi addosso e baciarti” continuò Goku, ormai era inutile nascondere i propri sentimenti visto il punto in cui erano arrivati, per questo aveva deciso di confessargli tutto, nel bene e nel male.  
“Stai zitto! Smettila!” era incredibile che provasse le stesse cose che provava anche lui e che non se ne fosse mai accorto in tutti questi anni, forse perché era troppo preso a nascondere i propri sentimenti al mondo per accorgersi anche dei suoi nonostante fosse sempre come un libro aperto. Si conficcò le unghie nei palmi delle mani mentre anche le orecchie diventavano bollenti.  
“E non riesco a smettere di pensarti…”  
Il Saiyan più alto si avvicinò a Vegeta lentamente, che questa volta non riuscì a muoversi anche se gli aveva lasciato modo di farlo. Gli occhi neri di Goku lo avevano inchiodato dove si trovava ed ora non poteva far altro che vederli più grandi mano a mano che l’altro avanzava, ipnotizzandolo.  
Il principe sussultò colto di sorpresa quando due mani calde, grandi e ruvide gli presero il viso con una delicatezza che non gli credeva capace e, per un secondo soltanto, fu geloso di Chichi che poteva ricevere queste attenzioni ogni volta che voleva.  
Si guardarono a lungo negli occhi, in silenzio, entrambi immobili, sostenendo uno lo sguardo dell’altro.  
“Voglio fare l’amore con te…” sussurrò a Vegeta a pochi centimetri dal suo viso con un’espressione di bisogno quasi doloroso.  
Il più basso divenne se possibile ancora più rosso sentendo quelle parole mentre un’improvvisa e gradevole sensazione di calore sbocciava nei suoi lombi. Ci mancava poco che il suo viso iniziasse a brillare nella penombra come un’insegna al neon. Quello stupido idiota aveva detto davvero una cosa del genere e con una semplicità disarmante, come se fosse più che naturale fare proposte come quella. Cercò di divincolarsi ma, per quanto le mani fossero solo sul suo viso, la presa era decisamente salda.  
“Lasciami andare” gli disse serio mentre lo fulminava dal basso con lo sguardo cercando di fargli capire quanto era pericoloso non fare come chiedeva ma a quanto pareva non aveva sortito l’effetto sperato perché per tutta risposta sentì un braccio scivolargli attorno alla vita per poi venire stretto contro il corpo statuario dell’altro mentre la mano che non si era spostata gli teneva fermo il viso per baciarlo ancora una volta.  
Vegeta cercò di liberarsi divincolandosi con forza ma senza alcuna vera convinzione, dopotutto anche lui voleva tutto questo, lo desiderava con ogni fibra del suo essere eppure ancora non riusciva ad ammetterlo, l’istinto era sempre quello di tenere nascosta una cosa che ormai era diventata palese. Smise comunque di lottare poco dopo, capendo quanto fosse inutile e ridicolo farlo e si abbandonò pienamente a quello che stavano facendo. Dischiuse le labbra lentamente per accogliere la lingua del rivale che si insinuò stranamente impacciata ed insicura, come se non sapesse esattamente cosa fare.  
Negli altri due baci non se ne era reso conto perché nel primo aveva preso lui il comando ed il secondo era stato così breve da non essere arrivati fino a quel punto. Era davvero una cosa strana, come se in anni di matrimonio lui e Chichi non avessero fatto nulla del genere ma in realtà in quel momento non aveva davvero importanza, ci avrebbe pensato lui a porre rimedio alle sue lacune in quel senso. Affondò le dita nei capelli neri e lucidi di Goku, stringendoli forte, poi diede vita ad un bacio vorace, perché aveva davvero fame di lui, e ne prese la supremazia.  
I Saiyan erano famosi per il loro appetito spropositato a tavola, oltre che nella lotta di cui non erano mai sazi, ma quasi nessuno sapeva che la stessa voracità era presente anche nel sesso, se il partner scelto era qualcuno che risvegliava la parte animale del loro DNA, senza riuscire più a controllare tutta la loro forza; era un bene quindi che le loro mogli non avessero quella particolare peculiarità o difficilmente sarebbero vissute così a lungo.  
A poco a poco, Goku prese sicurezza migliorando nettamente. Lo aveva visto molte volte ma ancora lo sorprendeva la sua strabiliante capacità di imparare tutto velocemente, tecniche che solitamente una persona imparava in decenni, a lui servivano solo poche ore senza alcuna difficoltà.  
Il principe poteva sentire la lingua intrecciarsi con la sua o muoversi curiosa nella sua bocca, esplorandola minuziosamente. Era talmente impegnato a tener testa a quel bacio che si accorse troppo tardi della mano che si era infilata sotto la maglia della tuta aderente ed aveva iniziato a stuzzicargli la cicatrice nel punto in cui cui prima era attaccata la coda. A Vegeta mancò il fiato ed un violento brivido gli percorse l’intero corpo esplodendo in un’erezione che venne premuta contro la coscia dell’altro Saiyan mentre sullo stomaco poteva sentire distintamente che non era l’unico ad essersi eccitato. Voleva allontanarsi, colpirlo sulla sua testaccia idiota, lo odiava per aver scoperto ciò che provava per lui invece gemette contro le sue labbra sentendosi senza forze per colpa di quel semplice tocco.  
All’improvviso le gambe non riuscirono più a reggerlo e si accasciò contro l’ampio petto di Kakaroth continuando però a cercare quelle labbra dolci e ruvide che lo inebriavano, come un drogato in cerca della sua dose. Non oppose alcuna resistenza quando Goku lo fece sdraiare a terra con estrema cura poi lo vide mettersi sopra di lui riprendendo a baciarlo insaziabile. Vegeta sapeva che doveva riprendere il controllo della situazione perché era lui il principe e nessuno doveva sottometterlo, era lui quello nato per comandare ma ogni bacio ed ogni carezza gli toglievano la forza di reagire e tutto quello che poté fare era insinuare le mani sotto la tuta arancione per toccare quella pelle calda sotto cui muscoli d’acciaio si muovevano sinuosi ad ogni movimento.  
Gli tolse la maglia lasciandolo a petto nudo interrompendo il bacio poi lo guardò a lungo negli occhi mentre le mani risalivano l’ampia schiena dell’altro Saiyan; gli afferrò di nuovo i capelli ed iniziò a tirarli con forza sempre maggiore facendogli alzare la testa sentendo le sue mani fermarsi dal toccarlo. Una smorfia di dolore si era dipinta sul viso del più giovane e gli occhi gli erano diventai lucidi eppure lo lasciava fare senza lamentarsi ed un sorriso soddisfatto incurvò le labbra di Vegeta; era così che doveva essere, spettava a lui condurre il gioco e Goku doveva solo esaudire ogni suo desiderio come un bravo animaletto domestico.  
Lentamente fece scorrere lo sguardo sul volto contratto osservando avido ogni suo lineamento mentre si leccava le labbra leggermente umide e gonfie. Il suo sguardo percorse la linea della mandibola arrivando al collo e li si fermò mentre il cuore iniziava a battere sempre più veloce. Nella penombra vedeva i nervi e le vene in rilievo nel tentativo di piegare indietro la testa il più possibile per contrastare gli effetti della sua presa, la pelle tesa in un gioco di chiaro scuri non chiedeva altro che di essere morsa. Trattenne il fiato senza nemmeno rendersene conto e poi firmò la sua condanna cogliendo quell’invito. Affondò i denti appena sotto l’orecchio sentendo sapore del sangue in bocca, dolce e metallico, in bocca mentre un forte gemito di dolore riempì lo spazio attorno a loro. Allentò la presa sui capelli ed in quel momento, quando aveva rinunciato al suo gesto di comando e dominio, capì di aver già perso in quella loro nuova battaglia.  
Si abbandonò completamente a Goku opponendo quella pochissima resistenza che il suo orgoglio ancora reclamava, incapace di sparire del tutto, ma ben presto anche quello si fece da parte, annegato nell’enorme piacere che stava travolgendo il suo corpo e la sua mente.  
Mani toccarono Vegeta, denti lacerarono la sua pelle e la sua carne facendogli provare dolore e piacere insieme, dita lo violarono preparandolo in modo un po’ impacciato ma sicuro e lui non poteva fare altro che gridava al cielo inarcandosi ed artigliando il terreno cercando di non impazzire.  
Quando pensò di averlo preparato a sufficienza, Goku lo prese con un’unica spinta preoccupandosi di non fargli male ma senza trattenersi più di tanto sapendo che l’uomo sotto di lui era capace di sopportare anche di peggio.  
Gridarono e gemettero sapendo che nessuno poteva sentirli. L’istinto guidava i loro movimenti portandoli al limite estremo del dolore e del piacere. I corpi di entrambi si coprirono di graffi e morsi mentre le spinte da lente ed in qualche modo controllate, divennero via via sempre più violente e ravvicinate. Per la prima volta non avevano alcun bisogno di trattenersi per paura di far male al proprio compagno. Senza nemmeno rendersene conto, liberarono tutta la loro forza raggiungendo lo stato di Super Saiyan Blu. Quando arrivarono all’orgasmo, una forte esplosione di aura li avvolse mentre l’onda d’urto faceva sollevare polvere e pietrisco, piegando gli alberi al suo passaggio.  
Goku rimane ansimante appoggiato sulle braccia ancora qualche minuto a guardare gli occhi chiusi del compagno, il suo viso arrossato e sudato ma finalmente rilassato, poi crollò al suo fianco senza forze ma finalmente appagato appieno.  
Vegeta aprì gli occhi e guardò il cielo scuro e trapunto di stelle sentendo un sordo pulsare al fondo della schiena ma era davvero troppo stanco per darci peso e si accorse vagamente che essere stato sottomesso aveva ferito il suo orgoglio molto meno di quanto avesse creduto possibile.  
Chiuse di nuovo gli occhi, incapace di tenerli aperti più a lungo, sentendo le membra pesanti ed il corpo stanco. Sospirò e cercò di rilassarsi percependo lievemente il calore del corpo accanto al suo. L’ultima cosa che sentì prima di addormentarsi fu la mano di Goku che si stringeva dolcemente attorno alla sua.  
   
Quando Vegeta si svegliò non aprì subito gli occhi ma anche così capì che era ancora notte. Ci mise qualche secondo in più invece ad accorgersi che qualcosa lo teneva stretto, braccia calde e rilassate ed un petto ampio e duro contro lui era appoggiata la sua fronte. Un corpo nudo come il suo, pelle contro pelle sul terreno di una piccola isoletta deserta avvolti ancora dal torpore del sonno.  
Prese un profondo respiro ed il cuore iniziò di nuovo a battere veloce nel suo petto quando un odore di sudore che ben conosceva gli invase le narici facendolo fremere e causandogli un’intensa fitta ai fianchi e al fondo della schiena. La forza nettamente superiore alla sua con cui Goku l’aveva dominato iniziava a farsi sentire, già mentre lo possedeva aveva sentito dolore e non si sarebbe stupito se lo avesse lacerato ma non lo aveva fermato sapendo che il suo corpo lo avrebbe ben sopportato. Non poteva certamente essere peggio di quando era tornato da Freezer mezzo morto dopo essere stato per la prima volta sulla terra, ammetteva però che quell’indolenzimento era decisamente fastidioso.  
Sospirò e nascose di più il viso contro il petto di Goku mentre cercava di nuovo di rilassarsi. Trovava davvero piacevole rimanere rannicchiato nel suo abbraccio, cullato dal suo calore, poter abbassare la guardia ed essere semplicemente sé stesso visto che non c’era nessuno che potesse vederlo.  
Avvicinò il naso alla pelle morbida e chiuse gli occhi prendendo un altro profondo respiro riempiendosi i polmoni di quel profumo che sapeva di lui, di loro, perché ora riusciva a percepire anche una parte di sé. Un brivido di piacere gli percorse la spina dorsale facendogli accapponare la pelle e si impose di darsi una calmata o avrebbe svegliato Goku che ancora dormiva beato.  
Si chiese quanto tempo fosse passato da quando erano crollati entrambi distrutti ma completamente soddisfatti. Anche allora non c’era traccia del chiarore dell’alba, ne era quasi certo, per cui non riusciva a capire se fossero passate solo poche ore oppure una giornata intera. Girò appena la tesa ed osservò di nuovo il cielo cercando di capire che costellazione stesse guardando ma non ne riconobbe nemmeno una. Aggrottò le sopracciglia. Probabilmente lo aveva portato su un pianeta sconosciuto per paura che fosse scappato prima che avesse avuto il tempo di parlare. Era irritante come intuisse certe cose ma non ne comprendesse altre così semplici da capire da risultare ovvie a chiunque.  
Era quasi riuscito a rilassarsi quando sentì una mano percorrergli lentamente la schiena per poi sfiorare con la punta delle dita la cicatrice estremamente sensibile sul fondo facendolo sussultare.  
Alzò la testa di scatto con espressione contrariata e vide Goku guardarlo con un dolce sorriso prima di baciarlo dolcemente sulla punta del naso  
“Smettila con queste smancerie Kakaroth! Credi che io sia una femmina?” chiese fortemente irritato soprattutto perché si chiedeva da quanto tempo fosse sveglio.  
“No” disse premendo la coscia contro il sesso ora rilassato dell’altro, continuando ad accarezzargli dolcemente la schiena prima di posargli un bacio sulla fronte, appena sotto l’attaccatura dei capelli, perché aveva scoperto che adorava coccolarlo anche se l’altro si arrabbiava e poi aveva trovato estremamente dolce come si era rilassato tra le sue braccia quando credeva che lui dormisse.  
“Allora smettila” sbuffò imbronciandosi ma senza fermarlo o allontanarsi “Piuttosto, in che posto mi hai portato?”  
“È un piccolo pianeta che ho scoperto mentre tornavo da Namecc” rispose continuando a muovere la mano come se niente fosse mentre alzava il viso verso il cielo stellato “Ci sono solo due ore di luce, per il resto è sempre notte. Vengo qui quando voglio stare un po’ tranquillo”  
“Immagino…” disse piano Vegeta pensando che lo usasse soprattutto per evitare le sfuriate di quella donna irritante che si era sposato, non poteva certo dargli torto; anche lui sarebbe scappato al suo posto, o meglio, lui l’avrebbe eliminata praticamente subito probabilmente.  
La mano scese più giù e gli afferrò saldamente una natica facendolo irrigidire mentre il bacino andava a premersi di più contro la coscia dell’altro. Chiuse gli occhi cercando di dominarsi riuscendoci in modo quasi miracoloso.  
“Kakaroth!” esclamò rabbioso in tono di comando ma venne ignorato e la mano mantenne la sua presa sicura senza possibilità di farlo spostare da quella posizione. Vegeta sapeva che avrebbe dovuto allontanarlo ora che avevano soddisfatto i loro bisogno, doveva rivestirsi ed obbligarlo a riportarlo e casa eppure si sentiva troppo bene in quel momento per riuscire davvero a rinunciarvi. Tornò a nascondere il viso nell’ampio torace e la mano finalmente risalì lungo la sua schiena per stringerlo più forte a sé, in modo protettivo e Vegeta sentì il cuore quasi scoppiargli nel petto mentre l’amore si riversava in lui. Per fortuna Kakaroth non poteva vedere la sua faccia perché in quel momento non avrebbe mai potuto nascondere quei sentimenti.  
“Sai, ho sempre desiderato che succedesse qui” la voce calma e tranquilla di Goku gli arrivava alle orecchie e lui rimaneva fermo ad ascoltare, bevendosi ogni parola, scolpendo nella mente ogni attimo passato insieme sapendo che prima o poi sarebbero dovuti tornare alle loro vite e alle loro famiglie.  
“E speravo un giorno di poterti stringere in questo modo” Goku sentì il principe sbuffare e rannicchiarsi di più tra le sue braccia cercando di nascondere le orecchie diventate pericolosamente rosse. Sorrise e si chinò per posargli un bacio tra i capelli.  
“Potremmo venire qui ogni volta che vogliamo farlo di nuovo” disse pensieroso come se nulla fosse sentendo il corpo tra le sue braccia irrigidirsi poi la testa del principe si alzò di scatto per lanciargli uno dei suoi sguardi più truci.  
“Chi ti ha detto che io voglio farlo ancora?” chiese irritato ma entrambi sapevano che se l’altro gli avesse dato anche un solo bacio, sarebbe stato disposto a concedersi di nuovo senza esitazione.  
“Non ti è piaciuto?” chiede Goku in tono falsamente stupito, in realtà era divertito dal modo in cui Vegeta cercava sempre di nascondere l’evidenza “A me sembrava che ti fosse piaciuto parecchio”  
Le labbra del Saiyan cresciuto sulla terra si piegarono in un sorriso mentre con una mano iniziava ad accarezzare con tenerezza i capelli dell’altro, come se avesse a che fare con un cucciolo bisognoso di coccole.  
Vegeta sbiancò a quelle parole arrossendo di nuovo furiosamente, così concentrato a non dargli un pugno sul naso da ignorare persino quelle tenere coccole che in un’altra occasione avrebbe cercato di far smettere. Un lampo di intenso piacere divampò nel suo ventre al ricordo delle forti emozioni provate quando aveva cominciato ad abituarsi all’intrusione ed il fastidio era scemato poco a poco lasciandogli solo la sensazione di intenso benessere che bruciava il suo corpo come fuoco.  
Sapeva che Kakaroth gli aveva riempito il corpo di morsi, lividi e graffi nell’impeto della passione e lui non era stato da meno restituendo la sua dose di marchi per cui no, non poteva dire che non gli era piaciuto ma non poteva nemmeno ammetterlo così candidamente come faceva l’altro. Tutto ciò che poté rispondere fu un sordo brontolio soffocato contro il torso a cui era appoggiato.  
Rimasero a lungo in silenzio godendosi l’infinita pace di quel posto mentre il tempo passava e sembrava che entrambi si fossero riaddormentati uno stretto all’altro.  
“Lo sai che non conosco il teletrasporto” disse all’improvviso una voce irritata e soffocata che fece sorridere il Saiyan più giovane.  
“Che problema c’è? Ti porto io, dobbiamo venire comunque entrambi qui in ogni caso”  
Goku chiuse gli occhi ed accarezzò ancora una volta la schiena dell’altro senza scendere troppo. Voleva solo farlo rilassare dolcemente. Non si era mai sentito così felice nemmeno dopo aver fatto l’amore con Chichi.  
“Ed io dovrei venire da te a chiederti di teletrasportarci qui per…” disse Vegeta ringhiando mentre iniziava a muoversi irrequieto sentendosi dannatamente stupido. Sapeva che non sarebbe mai riuscito a chiedere una cosa del genere nemmeno sotto tortura.  
“…per fare l’amore?” completò per lui la frase Goku prima di fare un piccolo sospiro scoraggiato. Avrebbe dovuto immaginarlo che non sarebbe stato così facile, nemmeno dopo che lo avevano fatto per la prima volta, dopotutto Vegeta rimaneva sempre Vegeta.  
“Però potremmo venire qui ad allenarci…” disse il principe sorprendendo sé stesso e l’altro Saiyan. Le parole gli erano salite naturalmente alle labbra, una soluzione così semplice da essere quasi ridicola che non ci avesse pensato prima  
 “Sembra un buon posto per combattere…nessuno potrebbe disturbarci”  
“Mi sembra un posto perfetto” disse Goku felice che l’altro avesse accettato la sua idea perché per una volta non era stato così ingenuo da non capire che per il principe era più facile chiedere di combattere che di fare l’amore ma a dire il vero aveva imparato quella notte che con lui non c’era alcuna differenza nel fare una o l’altra cosa.  
Vegeta alzò piano il viso arrossato per accertarsi che Goku non avesse frainteso le sue parole ed un attimo le sue labbra furono catturate in un bacio a cui si abbandonò senza alcuna esitazione.


End file.
